Shrinking Universe
by clarione
Summary: Shintaro/Kido—Shintaro mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat sisi lain seorang Tsubomi Kido di pagi hari, ketika lengan-lengan piyamanya dilinting, rambutnya ia ikat ke atas tanpa harus tertutupi hoodie-nya yang mengganggu, mengenakan apron bunga-bunga yang lucu. Prequel Freezing Hell


**Catatan**: baru baca Kagerou Daze sampai chapter terakhir, _idk_, saya lebih suka _plotting_ di manga daripada anime-nya. Fic ini spesial buat **Kegi** **Springfield** yang bilang penasaran sama apa yang Shintaro bilang pas nembak Kido di fic **Freezing** **Hell**. Bisa dibilang ini prekuel fic tersebut.

**Warning**: _Headcanon-Alternate Reality_, author asumsi sana-sini semau dia yang penting _ship_-nya sama-sama(eh), maksa, _crack_, OOC. Kalo ga keberatan sama yang udah saya sebutkan di sini, _please proceed._

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Project/カゲロウプロジェクト punyanya Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), saya nggak ngambil keuntungan apa pun selain nambah satu biji (lagi) isi archive Shin/Kido yatta!

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me under the moonlight,<em>

_Kiss me between night and twilight,_

'_Cause universe is shrinking, sun is freezing, galaxies are collapsing_

_And it's just us here … so kiss me._

* * *

><p>Shintaro tidak tahu persis apa penyebabnya: mungkin karena berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat celah-celah tirai lipat dan membuat Kido terlihat seperti penguasa cahaya, atau karena manik di mata hitam Kido terlihat lebih berkilau ketika terpapar lampu <em>freezer<em>, atau karena anak-anak rambut kehijauannya terlihat melayang-layang terkena embusan embun beku ketika ia menaruh sarapan paginya di mesin pendingin. Yang jelas pagi itu jantung Shintaro berdetak kencang ketika menyaksikan mode bangun tidur sang Komandan _the_ _Blindfold_ _Gang_.

Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu, dan dunia Shintaro berhenti berotasi.

"Ah, Shintaro. Pagi…," sapa Kido sembari menguap, mulutnya ia tutupi dengan lengan, dan sang Sulung Kisaragi serasa melihat model sampul tengah berpose di depan kamera. Shintaro bertanya-tanya mimpi apa dia semalam, atau mungkin ia masih berada di alam mimpi. Atau dunia akan berakhir hari ini. Atau beberapa detik lagi dia akan dijemput Malaikat Maut. Orang-orang bilang bahwa sesaat sebelum seseorang mati, ia akan melihat hal-hal aneh terlebih dahulu. "Menjemput Momo? Dia masih tidur."

Tetapi Kido memang terlihat seperti Malaikat Maut saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya Valkyria, sang Dewi Penentu yang hidup dan yang mati di dalam peperangan. Shintaro tidak sedang berperang, ia hanya sedang menjemput Momo yang semalam menginap di _base Mekakushi-Dan_, tetapi ia merasa jika Kido telah memilihnya untuk mati.

"Pa-pagi," balas Shintaro, berniat tersenyum tetapi malah meringis, salahkan otot wajah yang masih kaku di pagi hari. "Kau bangun pagi sekali."

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya," Kido menanggapi sambil menutup pintu _freezer._ "Jadi aku harus bangun pagi."

"Kau sudah seperti ibu mereka saja," sembari mengangkat alis Shintaro berkomentar, kemudian sadar jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Kido masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil ibu, atau setidaknya di zaman sekarang tidak ada anak perempuan berusia enam belas tahun yang menjadi ibu. "Ma-ma-maksudku kau tidak tua seperti ibu-ibu, kau hanya keibuan karena kau menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan sebagainya dan—"

"—Shintaro."

"Ya?" Shintaro berkedip.

"Mau membantuku?"

"Oh." Shintaro menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tentu, membantu apa?"

Kido tersenyum. "Membuat omelet."

Sudah Shintaro putuskan jika mulai saat ini ia akan mencintai omelet.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, pertama-tama apa yang harus aku lakukan?"<p>

"Pecahkan kulit telurnya."

"Oke." Shintaro mengangguk. "Bagaimana caranya memecahkan kulit telur?"

Kido meliriknya dengan alis terangkat, adukannya di tempat nasi terhenti. "Kau sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

Shintaro menunjuk hidungnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu bagimu?"

Kido terlihat menelaah wajah serius-dan-tanpa-petunjuk Shintaro beberapa saat. "Tidak." Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau ini sesuatu, Kisaragi Shintaro." Ia mendorong tempat nasinya ke hadapan sang Pemuda _NEET_. "Ini, kau aduk saja nasinya. Biasanya ini menjadi tugas Seto, tetapi anggap saja hari ini kau diberi keistimewaan. Serahkan telur-telur itu kepadaku."

Shintaro menurut dengan senang hati.

Sementara sang Komandan menuangkan susu segar ke dalam kocokan telur, Shintaro mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat sisi lain seorang Tsubomi Kido di pagi hari, ketika lengan-lengan piyamanya dilinting, rambutnya ia ikat ke atas tanpa harus tertutupi _hoodie_-nya yang mengganggu, mengenakan apron bunga-bunga yang lucu. Kemudian ia mengingat kali pertama ia berpapasan dengannya di bagian elektronika pusat perbelanjaan, dan bagaimana ia melihat Kido ketika itu: misterius dengan tatapan dingin yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja ia mau.

Saat itu Shintaro belum tahu kemampuan mata Kido, ia bahkan belum tahu jika ada kelompok aneh yang menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan yang tak kalah anehnya. Ia belum tahu jika ia akan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Ia belum tahu jika Ayano _pernah_ menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"—taro? Shintaro?"

Shintaro mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Kau melamun." Kido menatap Shintaro dengan dahi yang dikerutkan. "Bisa ambilkan garam?"

Shintaro melengkungkan garis mulutnya sedikit. "Kupikir aku memang melamun." Ia mengambil toples di deretan terujung rak bumbu, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kido.

"Terima kasih, untuk garamnya." Kido mengangkat toples yang bersangkutan hingga sejajar dengan garis tatap Shintaro, lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyumannya tidak cukup untuk membuat sudut mata sang Komandan berkerut, tetapi sangat cukup untuk menjungkirbalikkan definisi manis yang selama ini Shintaro doktrinkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kido tidak perlu memakai rok lebar berenda dan menguncir dua rambutnya dengan pita untuk dikatakan manis. "Kaumau cerita?"

Jeda sejenak di pihak Shintaro. "Eh? Cerita apa?"

"Tentang apa yang kaulamunkan."

"Oh." Shintaro terpaku. "A-aku … tidak tahu. Maaf."

Ia tidak menyangka Kido akan memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, menghadap ke Shintaro dengan gerakan kilat. Lengan-lengannya ia sisipkan ke saku apronnya. "Kau melakukannya lagi."

Shintaro mengerutkan dahi. "Melakukan apa?"

"Meminta maaf," papar Kido. "Kau juga meminta maaf berkali-kali kepadaku ketika di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan ekspresi wajahmu ketika tidak menyadari kehadiranku benar-benar … sesuatu."

Wajah Shintaro memanas. "K-Kau masih ingat?"

Kido mengangguk. "Setelah itu aku menemui Momo dan berkata jika aku melihat kesamaan di antara kalian."

Shintaro tertawa miris. "Aku berani bertaruh jika adikku tidak senang mendengarnya."

"Ia panik."

Sang _Hiki_-_NEET_ terlihat menerawang ketika menimpali, "Aku ingat dulu mempunyai adik _imut_ yang selalu berkata '_Onii-chan, Onii-chan_,' dan mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi, tetapi sepertinya hormon memang benar-benar bisa merubah seseorang, ya?" Kido tertawa kecil di bagian ini, dan Shintaro melihat celah yang mungkin akan membawanya kepada cahaya. Ia berdeham sebelum bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku saat itu?"

Kido terdiam sejenak. "Orang aneh," jawabnya. "Maaf."

_Kesalahan besar, Shintaro Kisaragi._

"Tetapi aku juga orang aneh, jadi kita impas."

Shintaro mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Jangan berpura-pura terkejut." Kido menyikut rusuk Shintaro main-main. "Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan ketika pertama kali melihatku. Maksudku, siapa yang akan menganggap seseorang yang mengenakan _hoodie_ setiap waktu dengan tatapan ganas sebagai orang normal?"

Shintaro menyeringai. "Ya, kurasa kita impas. Lagipula terlalu banyak orang normal di dunia ini, bukan? Kurasa menjadi abnormal akan memberi warna baru, terutama dengan abnormal manis sepertimu—"

_Oh_. Shintaro merasa dirinya membeku sedikit demi sedikit. _Mulut_ _nakal_.

Apa ia baru saja menyebut Kido manis?

Shintaro sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima 'tatapan ganas' yang akan Kido lempar. Pastinya saat ini ia terdengar seperti _NEET_ kesepian yang hanya memiliki sosok dua dimensi untuk dijadikan pacar dan harus mengatakan gombalan murah untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis sungguhan. Tapi, yah, bukannya Shintaro terlanjur ber-_image_ seperti itu walau ia tidak bermaksud demikian?

Tetapi sepertinya saat ini Shintaro sedang terkena ilusi sihir, atau dunia tengah terbalik, karena alih-alih murka, Shintaro mendapati Kido tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar, dan wajahnya merah, dan ia terlihat super _imut_.

Apakah setelah ini Shintaro akan melihat kupu-kupu beterbangan?

"Aku—" Shintaro tercekat, lengannya terangkat ke mulut, mungkin dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang tidak diragukan lagi juga tengah menjalari wajahnya. Shintaro memang kikuk, tetapi yang sekarang rasanya berlipat-lipat lebih parah.

"Aku—kurasa aku harus membangunkan yang lain." Kido terlihat meraih udara kosong di atas kepalanya, dan ketika sadar jika ia sedang tidak mengenakan _hoodie_-nya, Kido memutuskan untuk membelakangi Shintaro, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tangga. "To-tolong tambahkan garam ke kocokan telurnya, aku akan segera kembali."

Shintaro mematung, bunyi debaran jantungnya terdengar terlalu jelas untuk didengar telinganya sendiri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

><p>Shintaro bukan bocah yang baru memasuki masa <em>puber<em>, ia tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak bodoh, _IQ_-nya 168. Dua tahun menjadi _hiki-NEET_ tidak mematikan intuisi sentimentalnya terhadap lawan jenis, konten folder rahasia yang kerahasiaannya sangat ia sucikan adalah bukti konkrit. Ia tahu jika secara pelan namun pasti, ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Tsubomi Kido.

Kapan persisnya, Shintaro tidak tahu. Mungkin setelah sama-sama tahu jika mereka sama-sama benci naik _roller_ -_coaster_, mungkin setelah sama-sama tahu jika mereka takut dengan yang namanya hantu, mungkin setelah sama-sama tahu jika keduanya sama-sama _tsundere_.

Jika dipikir kembali, mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan.

Dan Kido tidak suka melihat Shintaro terlalu banyak minum soda, ia kasihan terhadap ginjal Shintaro, katanya.

Kido memang _tsundere_. Bukan hal yang buruk juga, sebenarnya.

_"Perasaanmu terhadap _Danchou _sama sekali bukan persoalan, yang menjadi masalah adalah apakah _Danchou _menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadapmu atau tidak, Master."_

Ah, Shintaro lupa jika ia masih memiliki masalah dalam bentuk gadis hologram _moe_ semanis iblis yang bisa hidup selama ada jaringan nir-kabel.

"ENE!" Ia melempar ponselnya ke atas bantal, sementara dirinya meringkuk di ujung tempat tidurnya. "Ja-jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu! Kau sudah seperti—"

Shintaro mendadak menutup mulutnya.

Ene menyeringai seperti setan, sangat lebar hingga wajahnya terlihat seperti akan belah. _"Aku sudah seperti siapa, Master?"_

Pelipis Shintaro berkedut. Gadis virtual ini sama menyusahkannya seperti menggaruk gatal di punggung. "K-Kau sudah seperti hantu! Itu yang mau aku katakan!"

"_Eeeeh? Benarkah? Kau yakin? Bukannya yang kaumaksud itu Dan—"_

"—Tentu saja bukan! Tentu saja bukan Kido!"

Shintaro merinding. Jika ada yang tidak Tuhan anugerahkan kepadanya, itu adalah kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mulut.

Ene berguling-guling di layar ponselnya, tertawa seolah tiada hari esok. _"Kau sudah tidak tertolong lagi, Master! Sungguh, kau sangat luar biasa!"_ Ia tertawa lagi. _"Tetapi ini lebih baik, kautahu kau tidak bisa mengelak dariku, kautahu tidak ada yang bisa kausembunyikan dariku, Master."_

Shintaro menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia menyerah. Yang dihadapinya adalah Ene. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kalau begitu?"

Ene berbaring di perutnya sambil bertopang dagu, kaki-kakinya ia naik-turunkan bergantian_. "Aku melihatmu diam-diam melirik Danchou ketika ia berkeliling membagikan sarapan tadi pagi di _base_, perlu kujelaskan wajahmu seperti apa saat itu?"_

"Tidak." Jawaban spontan.

Ene menyeringai seperti pemangsa. _"Perlu kujelaskan wajah _Danchou_ ketika menyadari tatapan diam-diammu kepadanya?"_

Shintaro menelan ludah, terombang-ambing hebat antara ingin tahu dan tidak. "Se-seperti apa?"

Ene tersenyum seperti malaikat. _"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Master."_

Shintaro mengumpat.

* * *

><p>Untung saja 'bayaran' yang Ene minta saat itu adalah berkunjung lagi ke taman bermain, bukan sesuatu yang akan mengikis harga dirinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Shintaro juga tidak bisa dikatakan tidak mendapat untung, karena Momo yang muncul di saat yang tepat mendengar bagian terakhir dari tawar-menawar mereka dan memutuskan untuk ikut, mengajak serta anggota <em>Mekakushi<em>-_Dan_ yang lain.

Yang artinya Kido juga akan ikut, bagian itu perlu dipertebal dan digarisbawahi.

Maka di sinilah Shintaro sekarang, berjalan beberapa langkah tertinggal dari Momo dan yang lain, lengan-lengannya ia sisipkan di saku _jersey_-nya sambil sesekali menyeiramakan siulannya dengan musik yang ia dengar, berlagak acuh tak acuh seperti ia yang biasa. Dengan cara ini ia bisa bebas menatap Kido tanpa harus khawatir menarik perhatian orang lain kepadanya.

Ia mengulang kata-kata Ene pagi itu dalam kepalanya, dan Shintaro tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

_Harus kukatakan jika aku melihat _Danchou_ tersenyum secara sembunyi-sembunyi ketika sadar kau diam-diam menatapnya, aku bersumpah bila aku melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitaranya. Kau tahu apa artinya, kan, Master? Jika tidak maka selama ini kau adalah kera._

Shintaro menyeringai. Tentu saja ia tahu dan tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk mengakhiri masa-masa sendiri di dalam hidupnya, Ene bisa menyimpan istilah kera itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi tunggu, Ene sedang tidak mempermainkannya, 'kan? Ene adalah _one hell of a trickster_ dan Shintaro seharusnya lebih waspada.

Shintaro menjerit dalam hati, mempertanyakan kejantanannya beberapa detik, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghadapi apa pun yang terjadi layaknya _samurai._ Ia mungkin tidak tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Kido kepadanya, tetapi ia tahu benar perasaannya sendiri.

Ia tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba.

Jika Kido menolaknya, maka ia tinggal kembali menghabiskan hidupnya di dalam kamar sebagai seorang _hikikomori, _lagipula ia masih punya seperangkat _personal_ _computer_ yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya patah hati. Simpel.

Yap, Shintaro sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kido saat ini juga.

Tetapi ia selalu ditempeli Momo dan Kano. Bicara tentang kesempatan emas.

Shintaro harus memikirkan cara lain.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya kesempatan emas yang dibicarakan datang ketika mereka tiba di wahana <em>roller<em> _coaster_, ketika Shintaro melihat wajah pucat Kido yang tengah diolok-olok Kano.

"Jika kau tidak mau naik maka jangan naik," kata Shintaro, seketika menyela adu mulut antara Kido dan Kano. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Wajahmu pucat, Kido."

Shintaro merasakan tatapan bergantian Kano kepadanya dan Kido. "Benarkah itu, Tsubomi?"

Tentu saja Kido akan mengelak. "Ja-jangan bodoh, Shuya! Kenapa aku sampai tidak mau naik segala? Ke-kecepatannya masih dalam level anak kecil. Tentu saja aku mau naik! Lagipula aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Momo."

Sudah Shintaro duga jika _tsundere_-nya Kido dan harga diri komandannya akan membuat situasi menjadi sulit. Satu-satunya jalan adalah ia yang merendahkan dirinya. "Tetapi aku tidak mau naik, dan aku tidak mau sendirian menunggu di sini. Lagipula hanya melihat _roller_ _coaster_-nya bergerak membuat kepalaku pusing, siapa nanti yang akan mengurusku kalau aku muntah? Dan lagi tidak akan ada yang mau repot-repot memerhatikan Momo ketika mereka diputar-putar _roller_ _coaster_."

Jika apa yang dikatakan Ene benar, maka jawaban Kido sudah jelas.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan ikut."

Ah. Kido terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, dan wajahnya merah.

Shintaro sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk jawaban itu, tetapi tetap saja detak jantungnya menggila saat ini.

* * *

><p>Shintaro melempar satu butir kerikil ke sebuah pot tanaman, sementara satu gelombang jeritan pecah seperti bom ketika gerbong-gerbong wahana pacu kecepatan itu mencapai titik terendah kurva besi yang meliuk-liuk di atasnya. Shintaro menggertakkan gigi.<p>

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak suka naik _roller_ _coaster?"_ tanya Kido kemudian, alisnya ia tautkan.

Shintaro meliriknya lewat sudut mata. "Bukan tidak suka lagi, aku takut," Shintaro bergumam. "Dan aku yakin kau juga sama." Ia mengangkat tangannya ketika Kido telah siap berkilah. "Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal, aku sudah tahu."

Kido menelan ludah.

Shintaro mengambil langkah lebih jauh. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasanmu memaksakan diri seperti itu kalau kau tidak suka naik roller coaster? Jangan jawab harga diri, aku tahu kau tahu jika terlalu mementingkan harga diri hanya akan balik menggigitmu lewat belakang. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

_Ayano pasti tengah menertawakanku sekarang._

Mungkin itu karena nada pahit yang tidak Shintaro maksudkan, atau mungkin karena perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, yang jelas kini Kido melangkah mendekati Shintaro, tersenyum tepat di hadapannya. "Emosimu sedang menyelusup keluar."

Shintaro mengerutkan dahi. "Eh?"

"Emosimu yang sebenarnya," Kido melanjutkan. "Emosi yang selama ini kaututupi. Aku selalu merasakannya, kau bukan hanya Shintaro yang konyol dan kikuk. Dan karena kau sudah menunjukkan bagian dirimu yang lain, kurasa aku juga harus menceritakan diriku kepadamu."

Shintaro terpana. Angin yang diembuskan laju _roller_ _coaster_ meniup-niup rambut panjang Kido saat itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kauketahui, aku adalah komandan geng kecil ini—sesungguhnya Kano yang seenaknya menunjukku menjadi komandan, sih." Kido tersenyum lagi. "Seorang komandan haruslah kuat dan dihormati, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat semenjak _Nee_-_san_ pergi, untuk bisa mengisi tempatnya bagi keluarga kecil ini. Kehidupan kami goyah sejak peristiwa itu, dan seseorang perlu menyeimbangkannya kembali."

Shintaro menatap Kido tepat di mata. "Jadi, karena itu?"

Kido mengangguk. "Dulu aku adalah anak yang cengeng, selalu yang pertama menangis jika keadaan berubah menyakitkan. Kautahu? Pengalamanku masuk ke _Daze_, menyaksikan kakak perempuanku menjadi tumbal agar aku tetap hidup, mempunyai mata merah aneh seperti monster, kemudian secara perlahan kehadiranku mulai diabaikan orang lain. Itu menakutkan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus seperti itu, aku harus kuat untuk semuanya."

Demi Kano, Seto dan Mary. Dan sekarang mungkin bertambah dengan kehadiran Momo, Hibiya, Konoha dan dirinya. Shintaro mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Kido terkekeh kecil. "Kaumengerti?"

"Itu bagus, kan?" Shintaro tertawa hambar.

Kido melakukan hal yang sama. "Kurasa iya."

Kemudian keduanya terlalu gugup untuk bicara. Shintaro tiba-tiba merindukan Ene yang sekarang sedang meretas ponsel Momo. Gadis hologram itu tahu caranya muncul dan bersuara di saat yang tepat, walaupun Shintaro kebanyakan tidak menyukainya.

Tetapi Shintaro perlu bicara, karena dengan bicara ia bisa mendapatkan keberanian. Laki-laki mungkin lebih tercermin dengan sikap, tetapi saat ini ia harus bicara. Harus.

"Ki-Kido," Shintaro memulai, memanggil semua keberaniannya seolah ini hari terakhir ia hidup. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini tentang kau dan aku."

Kido mengerjap. "E-eh? Apa?"

Shintaro menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa cara bernapas.

"Shintaro?"

_Katakan sesuatu, bodoh! IQ-mu 168, Kisaragi Shintaro!_

"Shintaro, kau kenapa? Ingin pipis?"

Shintaro ingin meninju Kido saat itu juga, di tempat mereka berdiri.

"A-aku—"

_Sial! Kenapa sulit sekali? Hanya tiga kata, Shintaro! Kau mencintai Kido, bukan?_

Tiba-tiba saja Shintaro merasa dingin.

Mencintai.

Ya. Shintaro tahu apa itu cinta. Dan ia juga pernah mencintai.

Ia mencintai ayahnya.

Ia mencintai Ayano.

Keduanya menghilang.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mencintai Kido?

"Ma-maaf," ia berkata pelan, tidak yakin jika Kido bisa mendengarnya. "Lupakan saja yang barusan, kurasa panas membuatku bingung."

Shintaro memalingkan muka, melewatkan sekilas ekspresi pahit di wajah Kido ketika ia melakukannya.

* * *

><p><em>"Jadi apa yang terjadi, Master?"<em>

"Tidak ada yang terjadi."

_"Haaah? Apa maksudmu? Aku bersama Momo seharian ini supaya kau melakukan sesuatu dan terjadi sesuatu, Master."_

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tetapi tidak terjadi apa pun, Ene."

_"Tapi, Mas—"_

"—Ene, untuk hari ini saja, diam, oke?"

Ene mengerutkan dahi di layar ponsel Shintaro. _"Oke, aku akan kembali ke Momo."_ Menyadari hawa tak enak yang menguar dari Shintaro, ia menyerah mengajak masternya bicara. Ia tahu kapan waktunya tutup mulut, contohnya adalah saat ini. Ia terlihat seperti Shintaro versi satu tahun lalu. Ia sedang membangun dinding dalam dirinya dan tidak ada yang bisa menariknya keluar. _"Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku."_

Ada bunyi 'bip' pendek, kemudian Shintaro tidak mendengar Ene lagi.

Shintaro tahu jika ia telah mengacau. Ia tahu Kido marah atau bahkan kecewa kepadanya. Gadis itu telah dengan jelas memberi tanda kepada Shintaro, hanya untuk ditanggapi dengan payah olehnya. Dan sekarang Kido dengan sengaja menghindarinya, bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu mata.

Shintaro merasa tidak berguna. Lebih dari itu, ia merasa bingung. Jika mesin waktu itu ada, ia akan membelinya satu dan mengulang segala hal yang terjadi dengan Kido hari ini dari awal. Namun Shintaro tahu persis pada akhirnya ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi.

Jadi ia balas menghindari Kido sampai senja turun, hingga mereka sampai di wahana bianglala dan Kido menghadapinya dengan lengan terkepal. Matanya merah.

"Ki-kido, kenapa kau mengaktifkan kekuatanmu?" Shintaro memutar tatapannya ke sekeliling, dan tepat seperti dugaannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak menyadari kehadiran mereka, termasuk para _Mekakushi-Dan._

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Kido. "Aku harus mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan tadi di wahana _roller coaster._"

Shintaro mematung. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan hal yang penting."

Kido menunduk. Pengunjung taman bermain berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. "Aku tidak akan pecah."

Shintaro mengerutkan dahi. "Eh? Apa—"

"—Aku tidak akan pecah, jika itu yang kautakutkan," Potong Kido, kini lengannya meremas ujung hoodie-nya. "Katakan saja, aku tidak akan pecah."

Kerutan di dahi Shintaro bertambah dalam. Apa maksudnya segala hal tentang tidak akan pecah ini?

Kemudian Shintaro sadar jika Kido mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membuat menangis terdengar tidak terlalu payah, dengan mengganti istilahnya sesuai Kido, khas Kido.

Shintaro tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" protes Kido, rona merah mulai merambati wajahnya. Shintaro masih tertawa. "Hey, Shintaro!"

Sembari menyeka lelehan air mata di sudut matanya, Shintaro mati-matian berkata di sela tawanya, "Pilihan katamu luar biasa." Satu tawa lagi lolos. "Aku penasaran dengan nilai Bahasa Jepangmu."

Kido mengambil sikap bertahan. "Apa itu hinaan?"

Shintaro menggeleng. "Bukan, jangan pukul aku," katanya cepat-cepat setelah melihat Kido memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau luar biasa, Tsubomi Kido."

Mata Kido melebar ketika Shintaro mengambil satu langkah mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau salah," kata Shintaro lagi. "Bukan kau yang aku khawatirkan, tapi aku. Aku yang akan pecah."

Kido terlihat membuka mulut untuk mulai bicara, tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan Shintaro yang entah sejak kapan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, dalam satu kedipan mata menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Kido, kemudian mundur dengan cengiran lebar.

"Shi-Shintaro—"

"—Kau melihat retakan?"

Sebuah kerutan tercetak di dahi Kido. "Hah?"

"Kalau akan pecah biasanya retak dulu, kan? Aku retak, tidak?"

Wajah Kido memerah hebat, kali ini karena murka. "Sudah kuduga kau sedang mengolok-olokku!" Ia terlihat siap meninggalkan Shintaro, namun pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Aku sedang merayu!" Shintaro tertawa lagi. "Tidak jelas, ya?"

"Ra-rayuan macam apa itu?"

Shintaro menarik lengan Kido, menautkan jemari mereka satu per satu. "Aku bodoh, dengan komandan tidak biasa sepertimu, seharusnya aku tidak takut pada apa pun, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak biasa'?" Kido siap menyerang.

Shintaro menarik napas, Kido terdiam ketika wajah sang Sulung Kisaragi berubah serius. "Kido Tsubomi, aku menyukaimu, itu yang selalu ingin aku katakan."

Hening sejenak.

Kemudian Shintaro ingin bersorak sekencang-kencangnya ketika Kido tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku juga. Kukira kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya, Kisaragi Shintaro."

Lalu Shintaro menciumnya, lagi dan lagi selama bianglala berputar, baru berhenti ketika para pengunjung bergegas ke satu titik, kemudian keduanya sadar jika Kido telah meninggalkan Momo terlalu lama.

* * *

><p>AN: ini _lame_ banget, yah? :"""""""""D


End file.
